Shadows of Equastria
by GoldDrakePro
Summary: Story 'bout my character Miles Drift ending up in Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

Summoned Protecter

Chapter 1: My vision was fading, in and out. I was hearing random voices around me. I heard names like, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, but most of them were garbled up. When I opened my eyes completely, I found myself in the middle of the ground. I looked around to see a bunch of horses, or ponies as I started to call them later.

Before I continue, I might as well tell you who I am. My name is Miles Drift (I love my name!). I have long blonde hair, going to the center of my neck. Except the front which just barely covers my blue eyes. I'm about 5 feet, dunno the equation for it. I have a bit of a british accent, like Wheatly in Portal. Oh, forgot to tell you, I have extreme anger issues, cause thats important.

Back to the story, I looked around to see a bunch of oddly coloured horses, one who was a darkish purple, another who had a bit of a dark blue shade of skin. One with a bit of dark

butter coloured skin. I thought to myself, _"Where in the unholy hell am I?" _I turned around to hit my nose into a short purple dragon's snout.

"Ow! What was that for?" It yelled.

I shook my head and shouted, "What do you mean? Your the one who stood so close to me!"

The ponies around me all sort of backed off, smart to, cause I was about to lose it. I stood up, and dusted my legs, while the dragon now at my side, was giving me dirty looks. I noticed that I was in completely different clothing that I was in before... where was I before? Where am I now? So many questions.

Authors Note: Looking for oc's, sorry 'bout short first chapter, but need more material. I am always up for a few characters to put into the story. Please list personallity, traits, appearance, and weapon of choice. (No magic usage, already got plans for that ability, ;) )


	2. Chapter 2

What am I?

Chapter 2: One of the ponies walked up, more of strutted really, and began to talk in a formal way. "I am Twilight Sparkle, a student of Princess Celestia, and you are being charged as being a threat to Equastria. How do you plead?"

I stood up and brandished my fangs, wait, FANGS! I spun around to find a pair of long black and red wingsgoing through my longsleeve black shirt. I then looked at my hands and saw 5 claws on each hand. I looked around and saw a window, and looked into the glare to see I have two short horns coming out of the top of my head. I... well, lost my temper a bit.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME? I LOOK BLOODY TERRIBLE!" As I shouted the last word a large black flame that looked like it came from Hades itself.

Twilight Sparkle and her gold friend, who I guessed was Fluttershy, wre staring at me appaled as I stood breathing heavily with my fangs out. As I calmed down, I started trying to act civilized. "Sorry about that burst of anger, I've got a temper problem. So if I could ask, where am I?"

Twilight Sparkle walked up to me and started stating to me like a criminal, "You will come with me this instant, the princess shall decide your judgement."

I started to stutter to defend myself, but all that came out was the few words, "For the love of god." I wanted to start walking away but the formal, but almost rude, Twilight Sparkle bit onto the side of my shirt mubling, "Come on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Regrets

Chapter 3: Well, that was a big fuck up. I lost my temper, just bloody wonderful. Pissed off a bunch of ponies, who I didn't know till I basically died. I was following the pony named Twilight Sparkle, with a bit of rope tying my hands behind my back, I was mumbling ways to get out of these bonds and find out more about this place.

I kept trying to make conversation, but it wasn't working I finally got upset and said something that'd change something for me in the good way. "Listen, if your just going to keep walking with that cattle prod up your ass, just tie me up with metal chains and bury me in the ground!"

Twilight turned to me with a dirty look, and started mumbling things like, "can't wait for him to..".

After she finished bitching, she turned and said, "I'll let you go if you don't talk to me! I'm very busy and I don't have time to bring you to Canterlot."

I didn't take even a second to dash. I cut the ropes and ran away on all fours, crashing into another pony. She had a light blue coat, and a rainbow mane. Way to happy for my tastes, which explains why I growled I ran the _other _direction. Which I later regretted. The blue pony began flying next to me as I ran.

"You think your fast? Well last one to the library has to sniff Spike!"

I had a bit of a twisted mind, "_Trying to one up me are you? Alright flashy pants, bring it on!"_


End file.
